So Close
by Kyoyaxoxo467
Summary: My life, has no meaning to it. But then, I meet him. He changes the world around me.
1. Chapter 1

I glance at my stepmother as she comes home through the door, drunk and wasted, from the bar. My dad is in the middle of teaching me some math lesson. He looks up at her, but then continues on as if though nothing happened. This is pretty much my everyday life. My birth mother had died 4 years ago, when I was 12. It was devastating. She got killed in a car crash, where the driver of the other car had attempted suicide. What an idiot. Doesn't he know that he could kill someone else?

My stepmother orders me to go get her birth control pills. Yep, that's right. Her birth control pills. You know, I would think normal moms and stepmoms would ask for a favor or chore, not birth control pills. Anyways, I get up and get her pills from the cabinet.

I still wonder to this day why my dad had married a woman who is nasty, dirty, unmother-like, usually drunk, and gets money for giving lap dances. Okay, I'll say the word that means all the ones I described right there. She. Is. A. Bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

I slam my locker shut, just as I realized I left my pencil in there. I put in my locker code once again and take my pencil. As I close my locker again, I see Selen, who's one of my best friends. It's funny how we became friends, you know? She's a bit… nope a LOT more girly than me.

"Hikaru! Hurry up! We're gonna be late to math!" Selen says.

I groan. as math is the subject I'm worst at. My dad tried to teach me a lot of tips and tricks, but no matter what he uses, it doesn't work out for me.

Selen drags me to class and we sit down beside each other. I look up at the clock and realize that if Selen hadn't dragged me to class, I would've been late. There was about 5…4…3..2..1.. seconds til' the bell rang.

I look around for our math teacher, Mr. Coleman. But, he's no where to be seen. That's not surprising, actually. He's missed a lot of school due to his wide's pregnancy.

There's a guy sitting at Mr. Coleman's desk, Ryuga. Oh, how the girls fall like dominoes for him. He's supposedly handsome, indeed, but there's no personality behind those looks. He flirts with many girls, but never actually dates. I guess he just feels he needs to be single to mingle.

Ryuga tosses a ruler out of the teacher's desk. It lands on my desk and I'm a bit pissed. I pick it up and aim to toss it back but I don't see him in my sight. I turn around the look for him and find myself facing him. Close enough to make me blush.

_Oh stop it Hikaru! He'll take that as a sign I like him!_

"Looking for me, sweetie?" Ryuga smirks.

I slap him with the ruler on the face to show him he can't flirt with me. Sadly, I don't think it worked.

"Mm, strong, a bit aggressive.. I like it," he purrs. He smirks and whispers into my ear, "Great in bed, you know?"

Okay, that's it. I'm about the slap him, just as the teacher comes in.

"Ms. Hasama! We do not hurt our fellow classmates!"

I immediately drop my hand, embarrassed. I give Ryuga a menacing look and sit down.

* * *

**Yes, I am so sorry for not updating my other stories. I can't seem to find a way to end them, even if I can find a way to start them. I'll try my best! **

**Constructive criticizing accepted**

**Kyoyaxoxo467 out! Until next time! And what pairing should I do? HxRyuga, HxKyoya, or HxNile? **


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rings just as I am writing my homework down, and the other students start heading out of math class. I'm just about to join Selen, when I feel someone grasp my waist. I know who it is, so I'm not afraid to slap his hand away, hard. I can hear him chuckle, even as I'm heading to my locker now.

Selen snickers. "Well, it looks like Ryuga's going after you, _sweetie_," she says imitating Ryuga.

"Oh shut up! He's more like going after sex. What a womanizer!"

"Hey, Hikaru, you wouldn't complain so much if you saw.." Selen suddenly stops midway in her sentence and blushes.

"Saw.. what?" I say curiously. I have a feeling she's hiding something from me. Whenever she stops midway into a sentence, it means she's lying or hiding something from me.

"You know what? Never mind," she says looking away.

"Well, okay then.." I sigh just as I see Yuki, one of the math nerds, walking towards us, as the halls start getting less and less crowded.

"Hikaru, Selen, I didn't get the math homework, may I please know?"

Selen's too lazy to write her homework down in her planner, so she writes in down on her hand with Sharpie. She answers right away.

"Page 67, numbers 1 through 20"

Yuki thanks us and walks away. Now's the time me and Selen part ways, as I have gym next and she has English. We wave our goodbyes to each other and I head towards the locker room to get changed.

…

The day goes by fast and whizzes by. I'm trying to find Selen in the crowd while getting on the bus. I see her being squished into the window by some guys in the grade higher than us. We give each other looks of sympathy.

I'm trying to find an empty seat. There was one next Yuki, the math nerd, and one next the Kyoya. I thought this out. _If I sit next to Yuki, all I'll ever be hearing is about homework and school. if I sit next Kyoya, there's silence. Well, I guess I just made my choice._

I plop down next to Kyoya and put my bag down in front of me. There is a very awkward silence…

"Nice shorts you have on there," he says with a smirk. I blush, and take his comment thinking he is perverted as the rest of the guys in my grade, until I look down to my shorts.

"Oh… my gosh! I must've forgotten to change my shorts after gym!" I blush again and sigh.

"You sort of like Kakeru, once he came home in his boxers though" He laughs a genuine laugh at this, and I laugh along. _His laugh… it's so rare but ever so nice to hear._

"Eh? Who's Kakeru?" I say realizing I don't know who he is. "Is he your friend?" I ask curiously.

"Friend?" he smirks. "More like a stupid, idiotic moron." Kyoya sighs. "He's my brother"

"You have a brother?! Nice to know… wait are you calling me a stupid, idiotic moron?!" I say with my voice a combination of playful and tense.

"Maybe." he snickers. I kick his leg, but I know better, it wouldn't hurt for him.

_His eyes… alluring me into a trap I could never escape. _

"Um.. Kyoya?" I say stuttering with every word. " Can I uh… get your number or something?" I ask very slightly blushing.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He smirks. He noticed my very very very faint blush. I hate me. -.-

"I.. uh-"

"As long as you don't give them to fangirls," he motions for me to give my phone to him, as he gives me his. I put my contact into his phone just as he is.


End file.
